U.S. Pat. 3,315,902 to Pollitz discloses the use of gas hydraulic springs in roll crushers to maintain the desired spacing between the rolls and to provide overload protection by resiliently increasing that spacing in the event of passage of uncrushable material between the rolls. The many advantages of such springs are set forth in that patent and need not be repeated here. Adjustment of the spacing between the rolls, however, still requires that the snub bolts or their equivalents used with the Pollitz springs be backed off to release the pressure on the movable roll and that the latter be manually moved bodily, usually with pry-bars. Not only is that not physically easy to do, but it is also time-consuming particularly from the standpoint of crusher down-time. It is thus the primary object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for roll crushers which retains all the advantages of the gas hydraulic springs and at the same time greatly eases the effort and time necessary to adjust the spacing between the rolls.